1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a support for floor column forms. More particularly, it refers to a clamping device for holding column forms in place while pouring concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction industry commonly employs labor intensive wood bracing to support a column form until the column concrete hardens sufficiently to support a next floor layer concrete pad. Many man hours are wasted in erecting and disassembling this wood bracing. Alternatively complicated column molds such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,498 are used to support concrete columns until the concrete hardens. A simple support device is needed that can be readily assembled and disassembled employing a minimum of man hours.